1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus used in connection with a forklift vehicle and, more particularly, to an adapter for mounting on the ends of the tines of the fork of said vehicle for use in transferring material from a stack to the fork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In handling stacked cartons, a wooden pallet is often replaced by a cardboard pallet or slip-sheet. When such a cardboard slip-sheet is used, forklifts used in handling the cartons are fitted with a load push-pull mechanism, such as manufactured by Cascade Corporation, Portland, Oregon.
A load push-pull mechanism typically includes a push plate upstanding from the fork of a forklift and extending transversely thereacross, and hydraulically actuated for forward or rearward movement along the tines. A clamping mechanism extends along the lower edge of the push plate.
When removing cartons from a stack, the push plate is advanced to the front of the fork and the fork positioned directly below the cardboard pallet. The clamping mechanism grips the edge of the cardboard pallet and pulls the pallet and the cartons from the stack onto the tines of the forklift. The pulling action on the cardboard may cause the cartons below the cardboard to tilt in the direction of the pulling force i.e., toward the tines of the forklift. The tilting cartons may be pierced by the ends of the tines, thereby damaging the contents of the cartons and hampering the efficiency of the unloading operation.
The above operation is described in detail in Turner U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,932. Turner provides a forklift whose support surface comprises, in lieu of tines, a steel apron with a relatively blunt chisel end extending the width of the apron. When stacked cartons are pulled into position on the steel apron, the chisel end acts to steady the cartons below the pallet.
In modern industry, wooden pallets are often used to support stacked material. A multi-tined fork lift is required in order to effectively handle this type of pallet and material stacked thereon due to the compartmental structure of the pallet. The use of a chisel end, as shown in Turner U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,932, is not appropriate when tines are provided on the forklift, due to the relatively narrow width of the ends of the tines.